


Song to the siren [aesthetic]

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aedthetic Collage, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sea, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Фантазия, навеянная одноимённой песней Тима Бакли.A fantasy inspired by the song of Tim Buckley.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Song to the siren [aesthetic]

**Author's Note:**

> Песню можно послушать [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b49YfsjXw5E).  
> You can listen the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b49YfsjXw5E).

[](https://i.ibb.co/f1MV4JW/Song-to-the-siren.jpg)


End file.
